


Can You Do That For Daddy?

by frerardtrashaf



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerardtrashaf/pseuds/frerardtrashaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is away on vacation with his family for summer break. He gets really horny one night, so he calls Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Do That For Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as an imagine (your/you pov) so, sorry if it seems as if it's written a little odd.

Frank is away on vacation with his family for summer break. He gets really horny one night, so he calls Gerard.

"Hey baby boy.. You're alone, right," He purrs into the phone.  
Gerard goes quiet as Frank's words instantly take an affect on his body, making him hot.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you.. Your tight little ass and your big, pretty cock.."

Gerard shivers, remembering all the times Frank has pushed him onto his knees, making him beg for Frank to fuck him until he loses his voice from screaming Frank's name.

"What I miss the most is your pretty, hot little mouth.."

Gerard hears Frank moan and his breathing get heavier.

"Are you touching yourself..?" Gerard hesitantly asks him. 

He breathily moans an unsteady "yeah." 

"Tell me how it feels," gerard asks him, intrigued.

"Feels so good, baby boy. But nothing compared to your- ahh. You're hot little mouth. I know you like it. You just love looking up at me while I moan for you. You love it when I grab you by the hair and fuck your mouth- I know. Uh-ahh. You just open your-your hot tight throat for me and take it. Makes you so hard."

Gerard moans at Frank's words, then sneaks his hand down his body and grabs at his cock- gasping at the friction.

"You're touching yourself too baby boy? Such a pretty little slut for me. I want you to do something for me. Can you do that? Will you make daddy happy?"

"Ahh-anything."

"That's my pretty little slut. I want you to take your fingers into your mouth and suck on them, get them nice and wet baby."

Gerard does as Frank says, moaning around them to give him a show.

"Alright baby now I want you to run them down your body- nice and slow- until you get to you're pretty little hole. You know what daddy wants you to do now?"

"Daddy wants me to fuck myself until I cum," he can't help but moan.

"Mm you know just what daddy likes, such a good boy."

"A-ah. Uhhh," Gerard whines as he starts pumping three fingers in and out of himself. 

"That's right baby boy, keep moaning. Faster now, I want you to fuck yourself hard and fast- until your arm gets tired but you can't stop because it feels too good. Imagine it's my thick cock, pumping in and out of you." 

Gerard yells, not meaning to, "Ah-ah-ah! Daddyyy.. Feels so good Frankie.. Can I cum, please? Ohhhh-fuck! I need to cum daddy!" 

"Not yet baby boy-ah. You make me so hard baby. Make me so hot. I was at lunch earlier.. Oh-fuck. With my family, when you sent me that photo. Such a naughty little boy. Do you know what you do to daddy when you send him pictures like that?"

"Uhhh-ah! Please I need to cum- it hur-ah! Ah! Ah!" Gerard begins screaming at every quick hit over his spot.

"Not yet baby, this is your punishment. You send me pictures of yourself after you've touched yourself, with your pretty cum all over yourself-fuck Ohhh fuck yeah- telling me you were thinking of me-shit- you can't just get away with that baby boy, daddy's got to show you what you do to him."

Gerard hears Frank's breath speed up and the little whining noises coming from the back of his throat. Gerard begins to make sobbing moaning noises as he pumps his fingers in and out of himself. His fingers mixed with Frank's words and noises are too much to handle. 

"Yeah baby that's right. Fuck uh-listen to what you do to me. Make me so hard, make me need to take my hand and wrap it around my thick cock- ah! Oh fuck-fuck!- now baby, come now like the good little slut I know you are."

Gerard lets go, sobbing Frank's name as he cums so hard, so hot. His body writhes as he continues to fuck himself through it- still sobbing at the intense pleasure. 

That's when he hears Frank gasp his name louder than usual and Gerard can practically hear Frank's hand through the phone as he works it quickly up and down his cock while he cums. Gerard cums for what feels like an eternity, finally coming down from it after one last sob. Gerard hears frank panting as he come down, a familiar comforting noise.

"Oh baby, you were so good. So good for daddy."

"I love you Frankie."

"I love you too baby boy. I have to go now, I think my family's back from the beach. I'll text you though. Love you-muah," he pretends to kiss Gerard through the phone and Gerard tiredly giggles.

Once he hangs up and is laying in bed in the dark-still panting, Gerard feels his phone buzz in his hand. He brings it above his face and sees he's got a photo from none other than Frank. He opens it- it's a photo of his cock laying on his stomach, covered in hot cum. The caption reads "I was thinking of you" just like the one Gerard had sent him earlier. 

"fuck."


End file.
